


I Just Want To Feel Your Embrace

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: The Witching Flu hits the Spellman household.





	I Just Want To Feel Your Embrace

_Show me where it hurts_

_Show me all the bruises_

_Nothing in the world_

_Will keep me from you_

_Read me all the words_

_A diary of abuse_

_Nothing in the world_

_Will keep me from you_

 

“Nothing In The World/The Path”, Cary Brothers

 

* * *

 

It was autumn, and the Witching Flu had swept through the Spellman household with a vengeance. After a few weeks where almost every member of the family had fallen ill, everyone seemed to be getting back to their usual, healthy selves. Hilda, Zelda, and Lilith had taken turn running around the house, feeding soup, emptying basins, washing bedding and pajamas, brewing and giving potions, and offering comfort in general.

Sabrina was the first one to catch it, which wasn’t surprising to Zelda. The teenager had started to spend more and more time at the Academy, where a nasty bout of said sickness had swept through. She came home with the telltale rash after spending the weekend at the Academy, and Zelda had quarantined her in her bedroom. She was down for about a week, before she started to feel better. Ambrose then caught it from Sabrina, and he too mostly stayed in his room. Hilda had found him slumped against one of the tables in the morgue one afternoon, and had called for Zelda to help. Lilith kept him company when he was on the mend, sneaking him sweets from the kitchen, and telling him stories of the queer warlocks that existed long ago.

When they were sick and when they were recovering, both Sabrina and Ambrose had stayed far away from Leticia, not wanting the little girl to catch the illness. She did end up catching it, though. Zelda and Lilith had been so scared when they found her sick. It was the first time she had been seriously ill. Lilith was especially shaken, because she had never had to deal with a sick child before, and especially not one of her own. They had heard her cries in the middle of the night, going on for longer than usual. Lilith, who was completely tuned into Letty, offered to go check on her.

“ _Mamaaaaa! Mamaaaaaaa!_ ” Leticia’s cries from down the hall spurred Lilith on, and she all but flew down the hallway to the nursery. When she got there, she found that the toddler had been sick in her crib, her cries now loud wails.

“Shhh, shhhh. Mama’s here.” Lilith had instantly picked her daughter up, trying to soothe her. Leticia wasn’t a particularly fussy child, so Lilith knew that she had to be feeling quite unwell to be crying continuously for so long.

She called for Zelda as she placed Letty on the changing table, carefully pulling her soiled pajamas off of her body. Leticia was burning up, and her skin sported a flush. Lilith looked over the child, and her fears were confirmed as she found a rash across her lower back. She picked Letty up again and held her, trying to comfort her. Her little body was hot against Lilith’s chest, and she continued to cry.

Zelda was thoroughly worked up by the time she stepped through the nursery door, the urgency in Lilith’s voice alarming her. She rushed over, heart breaking at the sight of Leticia’s red face, screwed up in agony as she cried.

“What’s wrong with her?” Zelda asked as she took Letty in her arms.

“I just found a rash on her, and she is burning up. Her pajamas are soaked, and she’s been sick in her crib.”

“Tell Hilda what is happening. I’ll be in the bathroom with her.” Zelda left with Letty, and Lilith turned to take care of the dirty laundry in the nursery.

They eventually had gotten Leticia bathed, in a new diaper, and back into her now clean bed. She was having a hard time falling back asleep, so Zelda sat with her in the rocking chair, rubbing her back. Lilith had gone downstairs to get a sippy cup filled with water, and a bit of potion. When she reached the nursery, she stopped in the doorway and observed Zelda with Leticia in her arms. They looked so sweet together, despite the circumstances. She gave Zelda the sippy cup, kneeling to look Leticia in the eye.

“How’s my sweetest little girl doing, hm?” she caressed one of Letty’s cheeks, letting her fingers linger.

“Don’t feel good.” Leticia replied softly, bottom lip sticking out in a small pout.

“I know sweetie, I know. Your Mommy and I are going to take good care of you, and help you feel all better, okay?” Leticia nodded in response, eyes closing as Lilith brushed her cheek again.

When Letty had fallen back asleep, Zelda placed her back in the crib, the sheets fresh and clean, and moved to sit back down in the rocking chair. Lilith reappeared in the nursery with a change of pajamas for both Zelda and herself, as Leticia had been sick again earlier. Between passing the toddler back and forth, and cleaning up, some had gotten on both of them.

The next few days after that seemed to last forever, as Zelda and Lilith worried themselves with Leticia. Neither of them wanted to leave her side, save for bathroom trips. Zelda had called the Academy, letting them know she wouldn’t be coming in for the next week. She had Sabrina bring her some paperwork from the school, which she worked on while sitting in the nursery. Lilith had set up some pillows and blankets in the corner of the room. Her and Zelda took turns staying awake and watching Leticia. They carefully gave her fluids, and slowly started adding in potions and bland broths. They were both relieved once she was able to keep liquids down, and they eventually moved to plain applesauce. By the eighth day, Leticia was running around and almost back to her usual self. Zelda and Lilith were relieved, and Zelda took several more days off to catch up on her rest.

They opened up all of the windows in the house, to get some fresh air in. Hilda had done all of the laundry, and gave everyone extra doses of potion, to try to keep the kids well, and to prevent them, the adults, from getting sick. Hilda caught the bug later that week, though. She had fallen ill at work, and ended up spending a couple of days at Dr. Cerberus’s home while she recovered. He had called Zelda frantically one Friday afternoon, telling her how Hilda had nearly fainted after her shift. He recognized the symptoms immediately, as she had been keeping him informed of her sick nieces and nephew at home. Zelda had worried for her sister, but figured she was in good hands. She went to visit Hilda a few days into the sickness, and she seemed to be coming around quickly, though quite tired.

Once Hilda had started to feel better, she decided to come back home, for she missed her own bed. Lilith had come to check on her, asked how she was doing. Hilda simply replied that she wasn’t out of the woods yet, and that Dr. Cee was starting to drive her crazy. Lilith laughed to herself as she listened to Hilda talk about how he had pampered her, and did almost everything for her. Hilda wasn’t used to being taken care of, and rather “mothered” everyone else. She deserved to be taken care of for a change.

When Hilda was finally feeling better, and Letty had started getting her daily hugs again from “Tee Hilda”, everything seemed to be back to normal. The family was still a bit tired, and they took their time getting back to their usual routine. Zelda mentioned at the dinner table how she was so glad that she didn’t catch the flu, nor Lilith, because they were able to take care of everyone. Sabrina thanked her aunties for taking such good care of everyone, and Ambrose got up to kiss his three aunties on the cheek. Of course he got back up and kissed Leticia on the cheek too when she started waving her arms in the air asking where her kiss was. Everyone had smiled, and Zelda was grateful that they all seemed to be back to their old selves again.

The next morning Zelda had a hard time waking up to leave Lilith and Leticia behind, after spending nearly two weeks with them. It felt like she was coming back to reality after taking a nice vacation. She kissed Lilith goodbye, the demoness tangled up in the bedsheets, and was met with grumbling. She laughed to herself, knowing her girl loved her sleep. When she kissed a still sleeping Leticia goodbye, she shed a few tears.

_It’s just a few hours, Zelda, you’ll be back in no time_

 

* * *

 

Lilith didn’t know what time it was, or where she was. The last thing she remembered was Zelda’s voice in her ear, cool lips pressing to her cheek. _Was it all a dream?_ She felt like she was on fire, the flames of Hell licking at her body, Lucifer finally getting his prize. She moaned as she writhed, trapped in her own bed. She couldn’t move, couldn’t get away from the burning heat. Sweat dripped off of her body, the sheets plastered to her. She heard a voice, but it was all distorted, and it scared her. She bucked in place, trying to get away. She tried to flee the heat, the voices, the _pain_ , but invisible hands kept her in place. Her stomach cramped, and her head pounded. She cried out, accepting her fate, wishing Zelda were there to save her. Suddenly, Lilith heard a noise through the distortion. Then she felt small hands patting her face. _Was it? No_ . There was no way Leticia could be here, in the middle of this nightmare. She _couldn’t_. Lucifer would get her! He would take her away from Lilith, take Zelda away, and hurt them. Lilith cried out again, the sound coming out as a muffled moan. She felt the little hands again before she drifted off into blackness again, the heat stifling.

 

* * *

 

Leticia had managed to wrangle herself out of her crib, that morning. It had taken her a while to figure it out, but she couldn’t wait any longer. She _needed_ her Mama. She had waited for Lilith, called for her, but heard no answer. As the morning crept on, Leticia started to feel uncomfortable, and her tummy started to grumble. Where was her Mama? She involuntarily started to cry, hands wrapped around the rungs of the crib, eyes on the door. Leticia called for Lilith again, and heard no answer. She decided to try to go see where Lilith was. It took her several tries before she successfully swung a leg up onto the edge of the crib and pulled herself over onto the lip. She eased her whole body onto the edge before suddenly falling down to the floor. It was a long way down, and she knocked the wind out of herself, crying for a moment while she recovered from the fall.

Leticia cried silently as she walked down the hallway to where Zelda and Lilith slept. When she got to the right room, she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

“Mama?” She walked over to Lilith’s side of the bed and looked up, and heard a groan. “Mama?!” She was met with no response. Leticia looked around, and saw a small stool. She walked over to it and pushed it towards the bed.

“Mama?” Leticia climbed onto the stool and brushed Lilith’s hair away from her face. _Why was her Mama’s face wet, like she had been in the bath?_ Lilith didn’t respond. Leticia patted her face, gently, trying to rouse her. Lilith moaned again, moving a bit in the bed. Letty was scared, and didn’t know what to do. She looked around the room briefly, before she saw the mirror. _Mommy!_ She had seen Lilith and Zelda talk to each other before on their mirrors, and sometimes Sabrina called home when she was at the Academy. She ran up to the long mirror and put a hand against the glass.

“Mommy! I want to see Mommy!” She commanded, watching as Zelda suddenly materialized in the mirror.

 

* * *

 

Zelda was at her desk, working on something. She didn’t notice Leticia’s face in the small mirror that sat on her desk. She was just about to get up from her desk when she heard Letty’s voice calling her.

“Mommy!!!! Mommy!!!!” Zelda immediately looked at the mirror, taking in her daughter’s state of disarray. She was still in her pajamas, and had a thumb in her mouth. One of her pigtails looked like it was going to come undone, and the other half of her hair sticking out in all directions.

“Hello my love. How are you?” Zelda recognized hers and Lilith’s bed in the background, behind Leticia.

“Are you in my bedroom? Where’s Mama?”

“Mama’s sleepy. I called her and she wouldn’t wake up.” Zelda smiled at the way Leticia raised her hands in an expression of exasperation.

“What do you mean she ‘wouldn’t wake up’? Did she not come and get you up this morning?”

“No.” Leticia shook her head from side to side.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.”

“Wait—you haven’t eaten yet?”

Leticia shook her head again, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Panic started to flood Zelda’s senses, and she jumped to her feet, shoving things off of her desk into her purse. It seemed like Lilith hadn’t gotten out of the bed at all that day.

“Hang on Peanut. Mommy is going to be right there.” Zelda grabbed her coat off the back of the chair, and ran out of her office. She didn’t even bother with getting in her car. She simply transferred away after she let everyone know that she had to leave.

When she appeared back in the bedroom, she saw Leticia standing on a stool next to the bed where Lilith still lay. The little girl was gently rubbing Lilith’s back. Her face lit up when she saw Zelda crossing the room in her direction.

“Mommy! Mama is sleepy.”

“Yes she is. I think your Mama is sick.” Zelda picked Leticia up and put her on the bed, before sitting down on the edge of the mattress. She brushed the damp brown locks aside, laying a hand against Lilith’s face.

“Hey there sweet girl. You aren’t doing too well, are you?”

Zelda watched as Lilith’s eyes cracked open, slivers of blue showing through. She licked her lips as though she were getting ready to speak, and breathed deeply.

“Zelda.” Her voice was a whisper, her eyes closing again as she tried to gather more energy. Zelda kept stroking her hair, waiting to see if she would speak again.

“I—it’s so hot…” Lilith managed to croak out, turning her head to the side. Zelda watched as a bead of sweat rolled down from Lilith’s temple, as if on cue.

“Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?” Zelda started to peel back the sweat-soaked sheets off of Lilith’s body. “I should have noticed sooner…I shouldn't have left so soon until I knew everyone was okay….”

“Mommy I’m _hungry_!” Leticia interrupted Zelda’s rant, toddling around on the bed next to Lilith.

“I know, I know baby. Here, let me just get your Mama more comfortable, and we will go and get you all cleaned up and get you some food, okay?”

Leticia nodded, continuing to occupy herself on Zelda’s side of the bed. Zelda stripped Lilith down to her panties, her pajamas soaked through with sweat. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Lilith’s heated forehead.

“I’ll be right back sweetheart. Hang in there for a few minutes.”

Zelda grabbed Leticia and went to take her back to the nursery, taking her out of her pajamas, and giving her a much-needed diaper change. She pulled a t-shirt on over the toddler’s head and picked her up, carrying her down to the kitchen. She got Leticia some food, and grabbed a bottle of Hilda’s Witching Flu potion, as well as a glass of water. She muttered some words under her breath, and the objects on the counter before her disappeared, reappearing on the nightstand upstairs, in her bedroom. She picked Leticia back up, and held her bowl of food in her other hand, and walked back upstairs, chatting with her daughter.

They stayed in the bedroom all day. Zelda wiped Lilith down, and put some new pajamas on her. Leticia played with some of her toys while occasionally asking Zelda if Mama was okay. Zelda reassured the child, and brought her to sit with her up on the bed.

Lilith woke up two hours later, after Zelda had trickled some potion into her mouth. It took several minutes for the potion to start working, but it eventually lowered her temperature a bit, and she woke up. Zelda helped her to sit up against the headboard, before holding out a glass of water to her. Lilith’s hands shook as she took the glass, apologizing as it nearly slipped from her grip. Zelda shushed her, wrapped her hand around Lilith’s on the glass, and helped her take a sip. Lilith grimaced as she swallowed, a hand coming to rest on her stomach. She looked peaky for a moment, and took a few deep breaths. Zelda reached across Lilith to set the glass down on the nightstand, before gently placing a hand on the back of Lilith’s neck, caressing the damp hair there.

“We’ll try to get some more fluids into you in a bit. How’s your stomach?”

A look of shame flashed across Lilith’s face, and she looked away from Zelda. She swallowed, the nausea still lingering.

“Not so good.” Lilith swallowed again, carefully, before opening her mouth to speak.

“I was sick, several times yesterday...I haven’t been able to keep anything down.”

“Oh sweetheart. Why didn’t you say something sooner _?_ When you are sick, I absolutely want to know! Especially with this flu going around. You know how it is important to take the right potions at the first sign of it!”

“I’m sorry.” Lilith’s voice was small, and she still couldn’t look at Zelda.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I just worry, that’s all. I don’t want you thinking you have to do things on your own.”

Lilith slid back down into a lying position, her head pounding again. Her hair stuck up around her face like a lion’s mane.

“I-“ her tongue snuck out to wet her chapped lips “I never had anyone look after me before, and I didn’t want to be a bother, especially when you were enjoying your time with Letty before going back to work.”

“Oh Lilith, you are _never_ a bother! Please don’t ever think that! I wish I would have known you weren’t feeling well.”

“I know, I just...I’m sorry.”

Zelda reached back over again, this time to caress Lilith’s face.

“Come here, Lilith.” The brunette stayed in the same spot, blushing.

“ _Lilith_. Come here, now.” Zelda patted her thighs, and Lilith weakly dragged her body across the bed, draping herself across Zelda’s lap. She flipped her body over, panting from the effort. Zelda rested a hand on Lilith’s shoulder, the other caressing her forehead. Lilith looked up at Zelda, auburn curls framing her face.  

“You have nothing to be sorry for. I _love_ you. I want to take care of you when you are hurt, sick, whatever. Please let me.” Zelda snuck her fingers into Lilith’s hair, fingers gently scratching at her scalp. Lilith’s eyes drifted closed, the motion of Zelda’s hand in her hair soothing her. She preened under Zelda’s touch.

“You know, Letty climbed out of her crib this morning to call me on my mirror, because she was worried about you? She was worried about her Mama. She loves you so much, Lilith, and I do too. And, regardless of your past, we are here to take care of you. Always..”

Lilith hummed pleasantly, letting the love wash over her. Suddenly, her eyes opened.

“Wait—did you just say that Letty climbed out of her crib this morning?”

“Yes, she did. I don’t think she will be trying that anymore, though. She told me she fell.”

“She fell? Is she hurt?” Lilith sat up quickly, swaying as the room spun around her. She reached an arm out towards the foot of the bed, where Leticia was curled up, fast asleep in front of a barricade of pillows.

“Easy, easy, lie back down.” Zelda gently pushed on Lilith’s shoulder, easing her back down onto the bed.

“She just has a little scrape on her chin. She’ll be fine. She is made of tough stuff, just like her Mama.”

Lilith couldn’t hide her smile. It had been several months since Letty had starting calling her “Mama”. It made her heart leap every single time she heard it, made her feel wanted, and needed.

“I don’t think she got that from me. She must’ve gotten it from you.” Lilith said in jest, before closing her eyes. Zelda’s fingers started to move against Lilith’s scalp again, gently.

“I don’t know. That little girl loves to take things into her own hands, just like someone else I know.”

They were quiet for a spell, Lilith starting to feel drowsy from the feeling of Zelda playing with her hair.

“She _adores_ you, Lilith, you know that right? I couldn’t have asked for a better partner to raise her with.”

“I’m just... I’m so glad that I get the chance to be a parent. I don’t even have the words to describe how much I love you both. You two have made my life worth living. I would suffer all over again, through the eons, if it meant getting to have you two in my life.”

Zelda started to get choked up at Lilith’s admission, the brunette not usually one for vocalizing her innermost thoughts.

“The feeling is mutual,” Zelda replied, sniffing and wiping away her tears before they could fall.

“Sit up for a second so I can lie down.” Zelda spoke, still sniffling. “I want to hold you.”

Lilith obeyed, using her last bit of energy to move aside and give Zelda room to lie down. She all but collapsed into Zelda’s waiting arms, pressing her face into Zelda’s sternum. Zelda pulled her to her tightly, and slowly rocked her back and forth. Lilith let her tongue sneak out, flicking at the soft skin of Zelda’s chest.

“Hey now. No funny business. You’re sick, and Leticia is here.”

“I know. But...maybe in a few days?”

Zelda pressed a kiss to the top of Lilith’s head.

“Maybe. You know I can’t get enough of you. I want you to be one hundred percent recovered before we have that kind of fun again. For now, you need to get your rest.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Lilith smiled as she drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in Zelda’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to killyourstarlings for always having something nice to say


End file.
